Naruto: Tales of Love
by Alexander Zex Shepps
Summary: Is it really him?" He looked up at the other blonde. "He is alive still..." A raven enters...... That is part of the story to come. SasuNaru. KakaIru. KakaOc. OcItachi. Rated M for Yaoi Violence and Language


Warning: This is yaoi so if you don't like it dont read it.

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T ASK I MAKE NO MONEY OFF IT THIS IS FOR FUN!!

Red was all he saw in the middle of the night as he ran twards the town. As he ran faster the flames seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. His hair was glowing in the light as he ran through the town. He came up to the first living person he saw.

He knelt down and took the man in his arms. "Kakashi-sense, what happened? Who did this?" he asked as he looked at the silver haired man.

"Pa...Pain....." was all he could say before he passed out cold. He picked up Kakashi and took to safty.

He started to run to hokage mountain. As soon as he got there he saw four people. The two young ones where off to one side as the other two faught. The female was leaning over the young male trying to heal him. The girl had sholder length pink hair and a head band in her hair. The boy that was out cold and had black hair that was sholder length. He was pale but that was normal for him. Naruto ran over to the girl. He looked over to the other two one looked just like him though he did not have peircings and Naruto was a blonde not a red head. That was the one known as Pain. The last person he saw had sholder length blonde hair that was moving gracefully as he fought Pain. His face was covered with a mask of the wolf.

"Never.....you will never touch Naruto!!" the masked man yelled at Pain. Naruto knew the man very well though he hated him for what he did back when he was five. He chose not to think about it though. He couldn't help but smile though at the mention of his name. Pain was laughing as he saw Naruto. Pain rushed over to him but before he got there the other blonde somehow moved so fast that he got right between Naruto and Pain. He had Pain by the throut and lifted him up.

"Thought i told you to never touch him!" it was more of a growl then a yell. Though not may could tell that that wasn't normal since he alway did it now. Naruto was the one with a shocked look on his face not Pain. Slowly the blonde took his free hand and moved it to his mask. He then slowly lifted the mask away from his face. Pain soon saw the face behind the mask and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"You....your the blind ninja?" Pain muttered as loud as he could with the blondes hand tight around his neck. The blonde ninja laughed and nodded. He was the one he spoke of.

"My name is Zane though the blind ninja is a fitting title for me. For I am blind and a ninja though have you forgotten that I am also an "S" class criminal as well." he said as his blind eyes locked with Pain's though he could not see them or so everyone thought. The thing was that Zane was blind but he could still see. He never wore real shoes and his sence of touch was so powerful that he could see though it was only outlines he saw.

Naruto hated the fact that Zane was an "S" class criminal though because of him Naruto was not much diffrent then Sasuke. Not many knew this but the bind ninja Zane was Naruto's older brother. Zane also had wisker like scars on his face as well as a demon within him. The demon's name was Onakai. He was the Black Wolf demon that had killed over half the leaf village before Naruto was born. Thier father trapped the demon within Zane with the help of five Anbus and a young student only known as Kakashi Hatake. No one died that day unlike when Naruto was born and had the nine tail fox shoved into his body.

Zane smiled as he placed the mask backin place. His face was hiden once more so that the others would not see him. Naruto was looking at the back of the man that was known as his brother. He turne dhis head to the side a bit and looked back at Naruto and smiled behind the mask. Naruto was still shocked as he saw the mask. Zane nodded once as Naruto turned back to the others. He helped Sakura pick the other boy up and take him to Tsunade. The fight started up once more between Pain and Zane.

Kakashi was at the hospital lying in a bed near the window as Tsunade looked tword the door. Naruto and Sakura walked in and laid the boy on the bed. Tsunade got up and walked over to the boy. She examined him and knowtist that he mearly unconsous.

"The boy will be fine..." she states as she looks over at Kakashi.

"What about Kakashi-sense?" Naruto asked as he also lookes at Kakashi.

"Where is the............" his thought was interupted at the sight of the other blonde fighting.

The fight between Pain and Zane continued as they both moved faster then normal. Both of them went flying in diffrent directions. Zane slammed right through the window that was right next to Kakashi. He fell to the ground blood running down his face and out from under the mask. He was still awake though barley. Pain stood slowly after hitting a tree. He then fled off in the oppesset direction of the village. Zane slowly started to get up and leaned against the the wall breathing heavy. He glanced over at Tsunade as she slowly walked over to him. She soon stood right infront of him though he did not move. Not that he could move much as it was.

Kakashi looked over at the young ninjas in the room wondering what they would do. When he knowist they were not going to do anything he turned his attention back to the other blonde as Tsunade reached for his mask. "Tsunade, I don't think we should remove his mask," Kakashi said just as her hand was on Zane's mask. She released his mask leaving it right where it was as she nodded agreeing with the young teacher.

He looked over at Kakashi though no one could tell. "Thank you........" he said as he slowly slid to the floor and blacked out. Kakashi helped Tsunade and Naruto take Zane to one of the empty rooms and lie him on the bed. She left the room leaving the other two in the room to watch the boy.

"Naruto?" Kakashi looked over at the young ninja he once taught.

He looked back at him with a sad look in his eyes. "Yes, Kakashi? I know who he is...though I might not like him he is still..." Naruto was interupted by his old teacher.

"...your brother. Though he is an S-Class criminal," he finished. Zane was still out cold on the bed.


End file.
